Nitrosamines and polynuclear aromatic hydrocarbons (PAH) are prevalent environmental carcinogens and excellent model compounds for the induction of a variety of tumor types. The major goal of the proposed research is to determine the mechanisms by which nitrosamines and PAH interact with DNA to initiate the carcinogenic process. This knowledge will be used to develop practical strategies for cancer prevention.